


Every story needs excitement

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Series: Of Love and Fate [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darcy Lewis's Taser, Gen, Prelude to Tasertricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis' life changed in 2009 when she started seeing all sorts of crazy and yet very real events, from robots to giant green creatures to Gods and...more!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't let his size get you down!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this came from my participation in the "50 reasons to have sex" Darcy Lewis challenge set on Tumblr, after realising I really wanted to show how they met and yet, couldn't get into the one-shot (that will be posted at some point, sometime). Then I decided, what if Darcy had been around when all of these mad, mad things happened (and not just in the Thor films)? Most will likely be as if she was a cameo appearance or a person simply in the street. Some won't have any interaction with the heroes, but some might. Also, these might be more like ficlets.
> 
> Enjoy!

**October, 2009.**

**California.**

 

Darcy Lewis was nineteen years old and in her second year of college when excitement first filled her life. Okay, a bit of an exaggeration there, but here excitement is of the dangerous kind. See, Darcy had family in California and, more specifically, it was her paternal grandparents’ Golden Wedding Anniversary, so she was over there for the weekend to celebrate. It was a pretty fun time, really; her grandparents might be seventy-three, but they were really cool people and definitely not dead yet. People who knew her family reckoned that she got her cheek from her father’s family and her intelligence from her mother’s. A lethal combination, they would say, and Darcy just shook her head at them. She loved them to pieces.

It was during the night when they’d been having an evening tea and gotten a call from one of her aunts who was unable to come any earlier, so she drove to the airport and picked her up. It was a bit of a long drive, but Darcy enjoyed driving. She was a relatively safe driver, though not the kind that held everyone up while she refused to go over a certain speed limit; those people annoyed the hell out of Darcy. Her aunt was well and she didn’t have to wait too long for her to come through customs. Good thing, really; she was starting to get a little hungry. She powered back towards her grandparents’ house, which was quite a distance away from the airport, and had to pass by Stark Industries.

Unfortunately for them, some great _something_ came flying out of the billionaire’s work building and crashed into a few cars in front of theirs. Holy _shit_ that was close. Darcy hit the brakes and spun around, before looking at her aunt.

“Are you okay?” Darcy asked, panicked.

“Yes, but whatever that was seems to be moving!!” Her aunt said, starting off calmly and ending in a panic, which made Darcy drive forwards and away from whatever was moving. At a safe distance, she saw a big metal thing with arms holding a car above its head. It was some sort of robot, and there was another robot, which had red and gold colourings. Darcy turned the car around carefully and refused to move. A few cars were trying to pass, but there was no way she would be moving. She watched the fighting and winced when the red and gold one hit the bus.

“Come on Optimus Prime! Smash him; don’t let his size get you down!” Darcy shouted out the window even though the robot wouldn’t hear her. She backed up the car some more when the big one blew up the coach. What was going on? Why were there crazy robots out here and why did they have to battle it out? She knew without looking that her aunt wished her flight had been delayed. She wished she had ran out of petrol somewhere along the line…though this was kind of exciting, it was too close to danger to be comfortable. When the robots started flying, she hoped they didn’t return. While Darcy kind of wanted to see who won, she decided to step on the pedal and drove away as fast as she could, which was something many others seemed to share in thinking. Save for traffic lights and whatnot, she didn’t stop until they got home. Once inside, she was offered a drink after her aunt hysterically retold what they had seen and, honestly, she’d never accepted a drink so quickly before. After a few drinks in their systems, they were breathing easier and starting to enjoy themselves.

Turns out Optimus Prime was actually Tony Stark in disguise.

First his disappearance, now he was a hero?

The world just became more interesting.

 


	2. We all fall down like toy soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are definitely shaking up in college.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title taken from the song Toy soldiers by Martika, though I heard it first in Eminem's song, probably. 
> 
> Thanks to all those who left kudos and to Shadows_of_Shemai for your comment, Darcy is definitely going to have a lot of fun. If she thought Iron Man was interesting, check out this big green guy!
> 
> Enjoy!

**October 2009.**

**Culver University, Virginia.**

 

Okay, so maybe this time she was a little too curious.

Darcy had been lingering around one of the many little libraries on campus, looking through books and trying to learn more outside of her field. It was interesting and yes, half of the stuff she didn’t understand at first, but she liked to find out. Then there were footsteps from some guy who was running through the library. He stopped down an aisle and knelt down on the floor, taking out a usb stick. Darcy had to look away because, urgh, _he shoved it down his throat!_ How disgusting. Then he rushed off and the next thing she knew, she was staring down the barrel of a gun and her hand almost went to get her taser out, but the guy left before she could move. Holy shit, what was going on?! Once the soldiers were gone, she made her way out of the building and, well, better to sneak around. After all, if those guys were milling around, she didn’t want to get into trouble. Darcy found most of the soldiers soon enough and she was hidden behind a tree. They were all looking at the upstairs corridor with all the glass in the roof and sides. Honestly, she had no name for that structure.

It started to fog up and soon followed some blur of a shape, smashing the glass and landing on the grass. Oh dear, that was just one of those sentences. The blur came into focus and she found herself staring at a rather large, rather angry green…man? Was it an alien? Did aliens exist? She didn’t know and didn’t care; somehow she had found herself in the midst of some crazy shit within the space of two weeks. How did these kinds of things happen to her, anyway? Although, she had to admit, there was something kind of exhilarating about this. She got to see the excitement firsthand! There was something kind of cool about that. Normally it was the kind of thing you found in movies and books, or those people who generally lived luckier and better lives than her. Okay, so that was a bit of an exaggeration; she was happy and content. At least now she had seen a giant green man-beast. She did hope for the soldiers’ sakes that the green man was guilty of something, because otherwise they were just shooting an innocent green man who couldn’t help being who he was.

Wait wait wait!

Darcy saw a man swallowing a usb drive before running away from soldiers; no way, it couldn’t be. The man hadn’t been green! But…what if it was like a green werewolf stigma? Except without the full moon. It sure as hell wasn’t a full moon considering it was broad daylight. Oh my _God_. Whatever was going on here was kind of…there were no words. The green man was strong and he was lifting cars/trucks/whatever they were like they were nothing. Darcy didn’t know who was the good side here, but the terrible part of her was rooting for the green guy. Usually she rooted for the little guy, but he wasn’t exactly little. “We all fall down like toy soldiers,” Darcy murmured as she watched, her phone videoing the fight practically from the beginning. How else would anyone believe her story? Darcy managed to get closer and get better visuals for the film. She honestly wasn’t sure why she was filming; it was a really inappropriate time, but she couldn’t help it. It was like a force of habit to just bring out her phone and video something, be it some cute animal or something random. Mostly animals, though. She loves animals; especially dogs. She could hug a dog all day.

Oh God, it got worse. Machines pumping out very loud sound waves; she winced and put her ear to her shoulder, her free hand pressed over her ear. She watched the next events go from bad to badass…though she hoped that none of the soldiers got too badly hurt. Being so out of these types of events, used to violence in video games, books, tv, movies…it was easy to forget that _this was real_. Next thing she knew, one guy had the great idea to provoke the green man and slam. She closed her eyes and only opened them when she heard nothing. A woman was approaching and it seemed almost like they knew each other. It was funny how quick action happened because now there seemed to be this great ball of fire and eventually the green guy left, leaving her reeling.

Which was her cue to leave too.

 


	3. Well, I have two feet and a passport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like running from crazy murderous robots to end the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Thanks to all those who have left kudos and to **Shadows_of_Shemai** (I've only seen it once myself; it's okay. Yeah, it was really gross. xD And yeah, we shall have to wait and see. x]) and **phoenix_173** (thank you!) for your comments! They made my day.  <3 
> 
> I realised whilst writing this that technically Darcy couldn't have been here, but it's AU. So the Iron Man 2 events in this series will take place about a week before the Thor events and Coulson was called off to some random mission very briefly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**May 2010.**

**New York.**

 

Darcy wanted to see Iron Man again.

It had been interesting looking in the news after that fateful October evening, seeing the images and being mildly disappointed that she couldn’t see her face or even her car in the images. More importantly, of course, they found out that Optimus Prime was actually Iron Man, well, that’s what the reporters had called him. Then later she watched a news conference featuring Tony Stark, since whatever had happened had come right out of his building, only to watch him confess that Iron Man was him! Who would have thought it? She never would have pegged him for a superhero; maybe that friend of his from the military or even Pepper Potts. She looked like she could suit up on the side as Wonder Woman or something. Wow. It was pretty damn cool, really, and while she didn’t want to see Iron Man in action again, simply because that meant trouble, she wanted to follow what he had to do. Would he become one of those conventional superheroes or was it just when trouble affected him? Who knew! He had already fended off an attack in Morroco and that looked absolutely terrifying. It was a sad day to those other racers.

There was a Stark Expo this year; she had read all about the one back in the 70s and decided that she would attend this one. She wanted to see what Tony Stark would come up with; given his personality, she knew it would probably be rather exciting. Nothing was ever boring with Tony Stark, which was why she headed on over to New York for the weekend and stayed with some friends there. She didn’t get to see them overly much since they had gone to Brown University while she had gone to Culver University. All hailing from the same area of Virginia and maybe they’ll return to Virginia so she could see them more often. Darcy spent the whole weekend with them and dragged them to the Stark Expo as well, which was naturally very big and very shiny. They barely knew what to do with themselves as they traipsed through and looked at all of the gadgets. Darcy had to admit, she was considering buying a Starkphone. She needed to finish this phone contract first. At some point, they were herded into the large hall which would, presumably, have Stark make a big introduction and undoubtedly it would be big and flashy. It wasn’t the grand opening of the expo, though; she had missed that due to some important deadlines, but this was still pretty cool and they were likely to see Tony Stark either way. However, the person who came on wasn’t Stark and while she was a little disappointed, Darcy watched and thought that maybe Stark would come later.

He did, just not in the way she was expecting.

Chaos had erupted when the large robots started opening fire on Iron Man and, well, everyone and it was all Darcy could do to stop screaming herself. She grabbed her two friends and started towards the exit like everyone else. It was difficult and they had to avoid getting crushed by the massive crowd that had been practically reduced to hysterics. Didn’t people realise that losing your mind and acting irrationally got you nowhere? You had to keep a cool head in these types of situations. Understandable, of course, but nevertheless frustrating. They eventually got outside and ran the hell away. Where to, was another matter. No matter where they went, the robots kept propping up and they were literally running for their lives. Maybe this life of excitement isn’t quite her; the green guy on campus and nearly crashing into the original big robot seemed so safe in comparison to this. This one robot was facing them in a dead end and the only reason they made it out alive was by the arrival of Iron Man lifting them into the air and depositing them somewhere safer. Holy shit Iron Man had just saved her. And she had been flying in the sky, even if it was for less than a minute.

They found somewhere to hide and were glad to see they were not near any of the explosives. Darcy and her friends were very lucky, because they could have easily been next to one and Darcy for one didn’t want to be dead at twenty-years-old. No way in hell! At some point the fighting and explosions stopped, and the police were all over. Along with some men in suits. Not them again! Why were they always around?! Alas, they were talking to her again.

“We’ve seen you before, haven’t we? I thought you studied at Culver University?” Agent Coulson asked.

“Well, I have two feet and a passport. It’s quite easy to get to New York from Virginia if you have those and nothing suspicious to pass through security with,” Darcy answered.

“Very funny, Miss. Lewis. It’s good to see that your sense of humour hasn’t been affected by these events. Do we have anything to worry about here?” Agent Coulson asked.

“No, we were too busy trying not to piss our pants to do anything else. We’re not hurt and I think we’ll be fine, emotionally,” Darcy said. “Unless you’re offering compensation because we’ll totally take that.”

“Nice try, Miss. Lewis. How about we take you home? This has been quite a day for you,” he said.

“Yeah, alright,” Darcy responded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Please note that the passport comment was a mess up on my part and just take it as sarcasm, since passports are something widely associated with travel (just not within the country, I neglected to really think logically. XD)


	4. I am not dying for six college credits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A God falls just outside of the town Darcy is interning at. Will she ever get any peace?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're having a nice day!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **phoenix_173** and **Shadows_of_Shemai** (dammit. You know, I don't think we need them either travelling within England. I'm so stupid, but yes, please take it as sarcasm. I'm just used to travelling and needing a passport, I didn't think. XD And yeah, Coulson's just gonna be like "you again?" *sigh.* xD) for your comments! 
> 
> A longer chapter this time, but then, Darcy's actually supposed to be here. It is kinda Thor from Darcy's pov, not bit-by-bit, but hopefully not boring.
> 
> Enjoy!

**May 2010.**

**New Mexico.**

 

There weren’t many good internships going; she had been ill the week that they had applied for them, back in February, and she had been left with few options. At least this one seemed interesting and while it was outside of her study sphere, Darcy was never afraid to learn something new. Jane Foster, the woman she was working for, seemed a little disappointed at first, since she was the only applicant and nowhere near her field of work. Nevertheless, Jane took her on and Darcy helped her any way she could. It was all very interesting; the woman wanted to open up some path to another world? Honestly, the science jargon went over her head, but she made notes and would look it up later. The nice thing about this internship was that she was allowed to stay and eat for free, obviously anything else was on her own terms. For some reason Jane stayed in her little campervan while Darcy and Erik stayed in the two rooms above the lab. She supposed that Jane usually stayed in this room, which was quite nice of her to give it up for her.

It was on the third evening that things got interesting.

Darcy was driving the van out into the desert and she wondered when this storm or whatever of Jane’s would appear. Erik seemed dubious and Jane was convinced. Honestly, she didn’t know and was starting not to care. Darcy never realised how late she would be required to assist. While they were talking and she was moping over the no radio policy, she saw something in the wing-mirror and, whoa, that didn’t look good. Within seconds, they were racing towards it.

“I am not dying for six college credits!” Darcy yelled, but she was ignored. Wow. She’d never been overly popular before, but to be treated like her voice didn’t matter? It truly sucked and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. She didn’t think it could get any worse, but it did and they hit something. Getting out of the van, she saw it was a man and she wondered where he had come from. Come to think of it, looking at him closely, he was _hot_.

“Whoa, does he need CPR? 'Cause I totally know CPR!” Darcy said.

Sure, he could do with ditching the beard, because she wasn’t a fan of beards or any kind of facial hair. In fact, give her a hairless guy (minus the hoohah area, because that would be weird) and she’d be extra happy. But she could handle the normal hair. After all, guys weren’t usually the type to shave, so getting them to shave like women did, well, _that_ would go down well. Extremely well, in fact. Ah, screw it. Let him keep the beard; could she give him CPR? Damn, the guy was already up and about.

“Yeah, we can tell you’re hammered,” Darcy said. “It’s pretty obvious.”

She got her taser out once he started lurching around talking about some Alheim. She was _not_ getting killed for this; he looked like a beefy guy and one punch would probably take her out.

“New Mexico?” Darcy suggested to him.

“You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a―” The man started threateningly, before Darcy shot him with the taser. Oh boy, this guy was super crazy and she didn’t want to risk the guy starting to attack them. Jane and Erik had the nerve of looking at her in surprise, Jane’s mouth a complete O.

“What? He was freaking me out!” Darcy said, defending herself. No one else would. What the hell had she walked into when she signed the papers to take on this internship? Certainly not hitting deranged men out in the desert, which was totally not her fault. Jane shouldn’t have grabbed the wheel. Oh well. It was done now and before they knew it, he was in the hospital and they got to go home. She went straight to bed to catch those precious Zs she had been missing. She dreamt of shooting stars and flashing green lights, though at one stage she thought they looked like eyes, but Darcy didn’t care. It was neither a pleasant nor unpleasant dream; just something that went on in dreamland. Honestly, she had the strangest dreams. By the time she had woken up, she only remembered the stars, the green and the eyes. It was a bit later than usual that she strolled into work the next day, but since Jane had her up after hours, it didn’t matter to her. Jane didn’t even notice. She would take that as a good thing today, as being invisible when you stroll in late was a pretty good thing. It was actually hilarious watching the two of them work while Darcy tried her best to help them, getting confused and getting a bit of a condescending answer from Jane (even though the answer of wormhole was pretty helpful, she still kinda liked getting the proper description).

Even better when it turned out neither of them had noticed the shape in the pictures, which had them rushing right back over to the hospital to find Thor the nutcase. It was pretty exciting, actually. This whole year (well, _academic_ ) has been a whirlwind and a half; Iron Man vs. Iron Monger (the latter being such a boring name), the Hulk’s Prom at Culver University, courtesy of the big green guy, Iron Man vs. the army of drones and now this. A man who potentially fell from the sky. Honestly, after everything she had seen, she was open to believing it. Of course, it would really help their ability to keep themselves from possible smitage if Jane could just _not_ run him over for once.  Typical. Darcy ended up sharing the back of the van with Thor and she kept tight hold of her taser. She wasn’t entirely sure what Thor was thinking, but he was looking around the van calmly.

Darcy perked up once Thor came out of the room shirtless; okay, he was hot. Super hot. Like, so hot she couldn’t stop staring at him and smiling a goofy smile. He had so many muscles and she didn’t even care that he picked up her iPod. He could touch her iPod all he wanted. Darcy wasn’t really sure what happened after that, but they ended up in the diner, she took a picture and he smashed a cup. It was all so surreal that they were sat there and, wow, even if he is just a normal man with a crazy-ass story, he is not normal in the looks department. Seriously. If being hot could kill, the whole town would be dead. Damn, it looked like she had a crush. This sucked balls. And that was the last time she would think of _that_ phrase because, ew.

Then there was the satellite and they parted ways. Erik was suck a buzz kill; she wanted to see this satellite! Damn. Fine, whatever. She will just jump onto her laptop and see what Facebook updates there were. However, they got back to see the place with black cars and, oh great, it’s Agent Coulson AGAIN. She stayed quiet as she watched the drama unfold. She could have sworn he had given her the stink eye. She didn’t react. The moment they were gone and the three of them were on the roof and she was mourning the loss of her iPod. First her iPhone, now her iPod. Okay, so she got her phone back; after Agent stick-in-a-suit took her home after the Iron Man vs. crazy robots incident, he did indeed let her have it back. Luckily all of her content had been saved onto a separate disc, because it was wiped clean, including the Cloud. Damned spooks in suits.

Jane went off and she was stuck being bored at the lab with nothing to do than scroll through her phone. She could only take so much of that. She must have fallen asleep at some point and woke up the next morning to find Jane and Thor there. They made food and hot damn, if that’s all it took to make Jane look after herself then she would have brought in a hot guy ages ago. Still, it was nice to see her so happy and so…unfocussed on science. You couldn’t do it all the time, right? They went over to the diner for a coffee since Thor wanted to apologise to the owner and give her a new mug, which was quite nice really. However, nothing was ever dull with Thor because they ended up getting a visit from some friends of his all dressed in armour and looked like they had walked straight out of a medieval book. Thor was definitely happy to see them, though his countenance soon changed when they told him that his father was alive. Whatever was going on, she knew that shit was about to go down.

In the form of a, that’s right, frikkin giant killer robot.

COME ON! What is it with robots? Her life was becoming a string of clichés. Evil robots that need to be defeated, this time not by another robot. Thank God. She ran off trying to help evacuation as best as possible, ducking into the pet store and warning the guy. She helped him get most of the animals into his van, trying to ignore the awful sounds of screams and the robot giving the town laser eye surgery against its will. Not that she actually had any idea what actually _happened_ during a laser eye surgery thing, but it had the word laser in and she just imagined crazy lasers. She got back to the group to watch Thor walk over to the robot and the robot frikkin’ _backhanded_ Thor. Oh God, by the way Jane was acting it looked as if it had killed Thor. That couldn’t have happened, right? Darcy watched with great trepidation, as Jane came out of the way and Thor just caught the flying hammer and it was very fast, all stormy and _he really **is** a God!!!!_ By the end of it, Darcy was completely exhausted and it was only the fine kiss on her knuckles from the handsome friend of Thor’s (even if he _did_ have a strange ‘stache) that made it that bit worthwhile. The crush didn’t really last long, though, because he along with Thor never came back. She waited with Jane for ages before they returned to the lab and, well, Jane moped for days, for weeks…she even cried and it freaked Darcy out because Jane was always so stoic, so engrossed in science and she just couldn’t imagine Jane getting upset over a guy before Thor came along.

She vowed never to get involved with a God.


	5. I tased a God, you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy manages to not meet robots this time, but she does meet a certain formerly frozen yet very hot soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So I just really wanted to write for this story and am updating quickly. Not too difficult considering most of these chapters are super short, which is so strange for me.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **phoenix_173** (I kind of didn't see much of a window, I guess, BUT next chapter I will put more in. ;D And yes, I'm partial to her being super good with computers and hacking...I think it's in a comic but I don't follow the comics) and **Shadows_of_Shemai** (hehe, I did say every film! In this fic, she can afford to do a bit of travelling. ;D) for your comments! It makes me smile whenever I see a comment notification in my inbox. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**January 2011.**

**New York.**

 

Darcy loved New York; there was no denying it, which was why she ended up there for a weekend to chill out with her friends and hoping to high heaven that they saw no robots this time. Darcy had told them about all of her other fun encounters under the proviso that they _keep their mouths shut_. Darcy didn’t want Agent stalker Coulson giving her the men in black treatment and she forget all of this. Hell no. While it _was_ so scary and crazy, she was able to see the fun side _after_ it was over and she was safe. No one had died so far in the times she had seen all these crazy things happen and while she hoped she saw no more, she also hoped if more crazy things _did_ happen (regardless of her being there), then no one got hurt. It was a bit of a wishy-washy thing to wish for, but Darcy was so happy right now and she was allowed to wish for the safety and goodness in the world. Maybe pigs would fly and grant her wish.

On the Saturday of her visit, Darcy was walking around the city centre with her friends, wondering where to go for lunch. Having only the first four days of the week out of five in lectures, she was quite lucky and was able to take such visits by taking a flight as early as she could manage after lectures on Thursday. The three of them finally decided on a place when some guy came running out in front of them. He was wearing a t-shirt and seemed lost. A t-shirt in January? These guys were just…wow. Of course, there were a whole bunch of black cars and, would you believe it, they were agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. Did these guys sleep?

“At ease, soldier,” a guy with an eye patch said. “Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but…we thought it best to break it to you slowly.”

“Break what?” The man in the t-shirt said. Come to think of it, he looked kind of familiar.

“You’ve been asleep, Cap. For almost seventy years,” Eye patch said. Seventy years? Wow! Darcy looked at her friends and back again, before realising. Cap. Seventy years. Captain America! Whooooa. And he looked very confused, and she didn’t blame him. He had been, presumably, frozen and had managed to wake up in their time. Fit as a fiddle, from what she could see. “You gonna be okay?”

“Yeah…yeah, I just…I had a date,” Steve Rogers said. Eye patch let out a chuckle and all of a sudden he didn’t seem so scary anymore. The poor guy; Darcy felt so sorry for him.

“I believe the girl you’re talking about is currently in a hospital,” Eyepatch said. Steve looked at him, his expression showing mixed emotions running through it and damn, that was sad. The guy had done so much and yet had lost a lot too. “Listen, how about we take you somewhere safe and we can help you acclimatise to your new environment?”

“I think I’d rather just go my own way, if that’s alright with you,” Steve said. Darcy managed to sneak past the agents and rushed forward.

“Hey, you’re Steve Rogers, right? Maybe you want to come with me and my friends, we’re just about to get lunch and, no offence to Eye patch here, but you probably want to be around everyday people right now. And we could totally find your girl for you while we’re at it,” Darcy said. Agents came to take her away from the scene, but Steve frowned when they grabbed her.

“Unhand the lady,” Steve said.

“You heard him, unhand me or I’ll tase your ass back to Agentland. I tased a God, you know,” Darcy told them.

“I’m talking to her, so let her go. Is this what you people do these days, harass young women who only wish to offer help?” Steve asked. The agents backed off and Darcy smiled at Steve.

“Thanks! You’re as noble as I’ve read,” Darcy said.

“So where are you going for lunch?” Steve asked.

“It was a difficult decision, but maybe you want to decide,” Darcy said.

“No no, I insist, the lady’s choice,” Steve said.

“I’m Darcy,” she said, taking his arm and leading him over to her friends. “These are my best friends, Chantelle and Emily.”

“Nice to meet you all,” Steve said, finally popping a smile.

And that was how she befriended Captain America.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you know what's coming next. ;D 
> 
> And woo for Darcy not ending up in a dangerous situation! Sadly for her, the only time. XD
> 
> I have five Ao3 invites, so if any of you guests want one, send me an ask on Tumblr. My Tumblr is GyoroandUrurun. No follow necessary and it'd be awesome if you could tell me what you think of this, but it's optional. ;D


	6. Or do Gods only come in one flavour?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doesn't seem to be able to hide from these crazy happenings. Typical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd another! *Smashes glass.* Longest chapter yet!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **Shadows_of_Shemai** for your comment! Hopefully I've put a little of what you wanted to see in this. ;D Could only do so much since they have a Situation. 
> 
> This diverges quite a bit from canon, but manages to keep many elements. But then, if you were interested in keeping to canon, you wouldn't be reading. ;) :D 
> 
> Content warning: snark. And a little language. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**April 2011.**

**Stuttgart/Earth's atmosphere/New York.**

 

As part of Darcy’s degree, she was being sent to Germany in order to get more experience talking to foreign ambassadors and the like in regards to political or even just social matters. She wasn’t complaining because she got to visit a foreign country _and_ it was paid for as part of her course. It was amazing. She had been given a choice of a few countries, but since she was fluent in German and really loved the country (she had been there once on an exchange trip), so it seemed like the best option. It was one of the most recommended countries to visit, as well, and she wasn’t alone either. All of those who chose Germany would live in the same flat block and she got to choose one other person to live with and she chose the good friend she had made during her time there. They were nearing the end of their third year there and it was just spectacular, this part of the degree. Much better than interning. No offence, Janey. At least her relationship with the astrophysicist was much better, particularly because Darcy had been there for her when Erik had to jet off to wherever he was off to. He wouldn’t have been much comfort anyway.

So they were in the country for a month and five days; a week in a city each with the days before/between/after for travel. Berlin, Cologne, Stuttgart and finally Munich. It had been amazeballs so far and she was kind of sad that she was already into week three. Oh well. She would make the most of it and not think of the end. She really did love the bratwurst, the maultaschen, the käsespätzle and the other dishes she had tried. Glühwein was also very nice and stolen. Darcy loved the food, basically, though she supposed she wasn’t very fussy. She’d eat almost anything. She didn’t let herself get drunk, no matter how great the beer was. She just wouldn’t do that to herself; she wouldn’t be in very good form for the meetings and whatnot. Of course, they were allowed two completely free days off in a row, which weren’t always a weekend because of the way their trip worked _and_ there were sometimes important meetings then. Basically, they planned their weeks thoroughly so that they knew which days to have off.

Tonight they were off to a gala at the Schäfer building and while Darcy knew it was a building that was named after a person (their surname), she couldn’t help but call it the shepherd building. They were all dressed up and fancy for this, which was typical for their meets, but this was extra fancy and Darcy had a nice, black dress on. She spent the evening socialising and surprising some Germans with her fluency of their language. Score one to Darcy! They even complimented her on her accent; it had been super difficult to get the German accent right and she kind of wanted to learn more about the different German accents. The Swabian dialect sounded awesome, but she hadn’t been around enough to learn much of it. Another stop for her would be Austrian German. She’d heard of the differences, but never actually encountered many Austrians before. It was on her to-do list.

She was talking to a man near the curator when she saw a rather handsome man walking down the stairs with some sort of walking stick. For show, of course; the dude didn’t look like he needed any help in any way. She looked back to the man, though, because she didn’t want to be distracted by the hot guy in a suit. However, the hot guy suddenly hit some guy with his stick and grabbed the curator, dragging him through to some bench and just plopped him onto his back there as if he weighed nothing. Darcy had a bad feeling about this as she ran forward. People were screaming and running, which was horrifically understandable as she saw what the nastily hot guy was doing. Urgh. She wanted to do something, but he was finished anyway and the curator…well, he’d live. However, she had to run out and she grabbed her friend, rushing out with her. There was nothing she could do for the man; not without being killed herself and he would live. The guy with the long hair had obviously forgotten about him now.

They ran into the square and everything happened so quickly, because the next minute they were all surrounded by this guy, the same guy, dressed in green and gold armour with a horny helmet. What a fashion choice. Shit, was this guy from Asgard? This was the only thing she could think of because no human could duplicate himself.

“Kneel before me,” the man with the horns said. People were screaming and wanting to get away, but also too scared. “I said…KNEEL!” This guy has a frikkin’ attitude problem and a superiority complex to boot. If she had to guess, there were some serious family issues in play here. She knelt, because she wasn’t stupid. That got him smiling.

“Where’s Thor when you need him?” She muttered.

“Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state?” Horns asked, sounding crazy.

“It’s not, no,” Darcy muttered.

“It is the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel,” Loki said. She could see a man starting to stand, but she stood up quicker.

“Hey, you do know that you’re in Germany, right? If you’re going to try and take over, you could at least have the decency to speak in their native tongue. Might make them like you more. Coz that outfit’s not gonna do it for you,” Darcy said. He was amused, for the moment, but there was an underlying threat. “Sprechen Sie Deutsch? Or do Gods only come in one flavour; asshole flavour?” He was close to her now. He was smiling, but in a threatening way.

“And here I thought mortals were smarter than this,” Horns said. “Take note, people. Let her be an ex―” He had started, his blue glowstick of doom held out, but she had grabbed it, slapped it to the side and shot him with her taser. It worked like a charm.

“Look to the alien asshole, people. We ‘mortals’ don’t take any of your shit,” Darcy said as the horned man convulsed on the floor, at first looking up at her and then he was on the floor.

“Darcy!” A familiar voice called out. Darcy turned around and saw Steve all dressed up in his super swanky Captain America outfit.

“Hey, Steve,” Darcy said brightly, taking the nodes back and fixing her taser back up before shoving it back into her clutch. “How’s it going?”

“Did you just…” Steve said.

“I shot him with my taser,” Darcy smiled proudly. “He was being an asshole.”

“Danke schön, junge Dame,” the old man who had nearly stood up before said. Darcy turned to him and curtseyed.

“Kein Problem,” Darcy replied. A whole chorus of gratitude came and people started to leave. She turned to Steve. She heard the sirens and saw the ambulance appear outside of the Schäfer building, so her question no longer applied. They were soon joined by a very loud rendering of Shoot to thrill by AC/DC followed by Iron Man dropping out of the sky. He never did anything inconspicuously, did he? His face mask went up and he looked down at the unconscious God.

“Is that it?” Tony asked. “You could have saved a punch for me, spangly shoes.”

“Actually, Darcy here shot him with her taser,” Steve said.

“Oh really?” Tony said, perked up now. Darcy smiled and stepped forward.

“Darcy Lewis, at your service,” Darcy said. “Let’s just make this clear; he’s the _second_ God I’ve tased. Not that I’m bragging.”

“I like her. You probably know me―” Tony started.

“I do. You also saved me and my friends at your expo last year,” Darcy said. “I can see why you like flying.”

“I think I remember something like that,” Tony said. “Sorry, I don’t remember faces well.”

“You’re not Agent Coulson; you’re not trained to remember people’s eyelashes,” Darcy said.

“You’ve met Phil?” Tony asked dryly. Oh, there was mutual dislike.

“He took my iPhone after I filmed the Hulk smashing around my campus―” Darcy started.

“That was you? You know that footage is in our Avengers database―” Tony started.

“ _Stark_. That’s confidential information,” Steve hissed.

“Sorry, Steve, but I already know anyway; I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. the day after I met them. Even more so when they stole my iPhone, then my iPod. I got both back eventually, but the wounds are still there,” Darcy said.

“If you need a job, just call me,” Tony said. Darcy’s eyebrows rose.

“Seriously?” Darcy asked.

“I have a strange affinity for girls who could kick me into submission if their annoyance with me won out. I don’t mean that in any inappropriate way, don’t worry,” Tony said.

“Guys, can we take this back to the helicarrier?” A female’s voice called out.

“Yes mom,” Tony said. “Sorry kid, gotta dash.”

“Let me come! I won’t get in the way, but if this guy’s Asgardian, and the Asgardian I think he is, then I know his brother,” Darcy said.

“His name’s Loki,” Tony said.

“That one!” Darcy said. Tony looked at Steve who looked a little unsure.

“You know what? Why not,” Tony said. Darcy rushed over to her friends who were hovering and assured them that she would be fine, that they should go straight home. Once Darcy returned to Steve and Tony’s sides, the little flying plane-thing…honestly, Darcy didn’t know what to call it…landed near them and they got on, the two guys carrying Loki onto the craft and buckling him into a seat. Darcy sat down in the seat opposite and it lifted off.

“Who’s the girl?” The woman piloting the craft called through.

“The one who took down this pain in the ass,” Tony said. “I think she should be an Avenger.”

“Stark, if you’re going to be leaking S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets, I might just throw you out of here,” the woman said.

“Good thing I can fly, then,” Tony said.

“Not before destroying your suit,” the woman said.

“Who’s that?” Darcy asked.

“Agent Romanov,” she replied.

“Then you know Coulson,” Darcy said with a sigh.

“I met him today,” Steve said.

“Good old Phil,” Tony said dryly.

Silence fell then, though it was soon interrupted by the flashes of lightning, followed by thunder.

“That was sudden,” Tony said. A loud _thunk_ drew their attention to the ceiling and Tony stepped towards the rear door. “Something’s up there.” He opened the door and a figure dropped down onto the deck, before pushing Tony out of the way and storming in. Darcy recognised the man when he came into better lighting.

“Thor!” Darcy said, struggling to get the harness off before getting up out of the seat and walking over to him.

“Darcy?” Thor said, looking from her to the unconscious God. “I must take my brother back to Asgard.”

“Wait, wait wait, just hold on a moment,” Darcy said. Tony joined them.

“Hey, Loki isn’t going anywhere until we get the tesseract back,” Tony said. “It’s dangerous.” Thor looked like he was going to argue, looking deeply unamused, but Darcy poked him.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but if this thing’s dangerous and your brother has it, then we need to have him tell us. You can trust these guys; they’re the heroes of our planet,” Darcy said. Thor seemed to relax and nodded. Tony shut the door and walked back to his former position.

“I apologise for pushing you, man of metal,” Thor said.

“Apology accepted,” Tony said. Thor didn’t bother sitting down, though Darcy put herself back in the harness again because she wasn’t nearly as experienced in all that could happen as these guys were. Thor seemed to be staring at his brother, though she couldn’t read his expression. He looked peaceful unconscious and hoped that he stayed that way for a while. After who knew how long, they finally landed and Thor carried him off, following the agents to the cell and gently putting him inside it before shutting him in. Darcy stood next to Thor as they watched over him, leaving the other Avengers to it. They were interrupted by a voice and Darcy turned around to see Eye patch there.

“Not you again; why is it that every time something happens, you are always there? Agent Coulson’s told me about all the other times,” Eye patch said. Darcy shrugged.

“I don’t know; trouble seems to follow me. Don’t tell me, you’re going to steal my purse this time?” Darcy asked. Coulson sighed.

“It was nothing personal,” Coulson said.

“Actually, it was. They were my _personal_ belongings, so nice try,” Darcy said. Coulson looked like he wanted to take a dive off of this hellicarrier. He looked at Eye patch.

“What we do is none of your business. I suggest you stay out of trouble,” Eye patch said.

“And I suggest you stay out of people’s purses,” Darcy said. “I’m not afraid to tase you like I did the chuckle brothers over here.” She heard Thor sigh.

“I only wish we could be ‘chuckle brothers’ again,” Thor said. Face palm. He didn’t understand these references, so he took them so seriously! She kind of wanted to laugh. Eye patch almost looked ready to throw her into the cell too, but looked at Coulson, nodded and left instead. A groan interrupted their thoughts and they turned around to find Loki blinking awake, look around and sit up. He looked a little lost and hot damn was he hot. Stupid, stupid eyes. Stop finding him hot! “Brother…”

Loki looked up at Thor, but she couldn’t read his expression. Strange, because usually she was good at this kind of thing.

“Loki, why are you doing this? What harm have these people done to you? They are innocent! Tell us where the tesseract is and come home with me,” Thor pleaded. Loki slowly stood up, getting up onto his feet before walking towards the door to face Thor. He was as tall as Thor, or maybe less, it was difficult to tell. They looked nothing alike, which was strange; Thor with his muscles, blue eyes and blond hair. Loki with his pale, smaller frame, green eyes and black hair. She cocked her head, adding a lightning bolt scar above his eye in her mind. Loki’s mouth had been open to answer, but he seemed to spot her and his mouth fell shut with a strange look of confusion on his face. Wait, not strange. He was _taken aback_ and _apprehensive_. Holy shit, did she scare him?

“What’s up big boy?” Darcy asked. He frowned and looked at Thor.

“Thor, I…do not know what came over me,” Loki said quietly. Thor frowned.

“What do you…I do not understand, brother. Not long ago you were terrorising people―” Thor said. Wait a minute.

“Hang on, his eyes were blue when I spoke to him in Stuttgart. They looked a little like they were glowing, in fact,” Darcy said. Thor looked from Loki to Darcy.

“What does this mean?” Thor asked.

“I did overhear Agent Romanov talking about how Loki had taken control of some people. What if _he_ was under someone else’s control?” Darcy asked. Thor looked at Loki.

“Is this really true? Brother, I…please forgive me if I cannot take your word for it right now, but what will help is if you tell us where the tesseract is,” Thor said.

“It will be in New York, atop that Stark Tower,” Loki answered. She heard Coulson speaking into his comm. device.  “That is all you need to know.”

“I’ll leave you two to talk,” Darcy said, walking out of the room. Coulson followed her.

“Miss. Lewis,” Coulson said. Darcy sighed and turned around, looking at him.

“Mr. Coulson,” Darcy said in an exasperated, yet sarcastic, voice.

“Should we be worried about you?” Coulson asked. Was this guy serious? Or was he on drugs? He was so fucking serious, she could tell. She made a face at him; something between ‘are you crazy?’ and incredulity.

“I’m just a college girl who keeps getting caught up in these things. Just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I never asked for any of it,” Darcy said. “Seriously, just chill. You don’t have to control everything; I’m not in your organisation and I’m not going to spill any secrets, not that I have any.”

“Very well. We don’t want anymore videos on the internet, understand?” Coulson said.

“You liked my Hulk video enough to use it for the Avengers thing, though,” Darcy teased. He narrowed his eyes and she became straight-faced. “Eye patch told me.”

He smiled at her before leaving her be. “Very funny as always, Miss. Lewis,” Coulson said. Darcy found herself in the lab with Romanov, Steve, Tony and some guy.

“Hey Darcy,” Tony said. “So Sleeping Beauty told us where the tesseract is going and from what Bruce can see, it’s true.”

Darcy looked over at the guy she didn’t know. “Hey, so you must be Bruce,” Darcy said. He smiled at her with a little wave. Timid.

“You know, Bruce, Darcy saw your little adventure at Culver; filmed it, even,” Tony said. Darcy frowned. “Brucey here is the big green rage monster. Figuratively speaking, of course.”

Darcy’s eyebrows rose into her hair before they dropped and she grinned. “Awesome! That’s pretty cool,” Darcy said. Bruce frowned at her. “What? It is! Besides, no one else can talk; Stark's a billionaire who flies around in a metal suit, Steve is souped up on super duper powers whatsit and…I don’t know what Agent Romanov is, but she doesn’t look like she’s going flower picking anytime soon.” That earned her a smile from the redhead.

“Thanks, I guess. I’m sorry, I’m not used to positive reactions,” Bruce said.

“Mr. Stark, could you make your way over to your tower now; just make sure no one sees you. We’ll keep in contact,” Coulson interrupted them. Tony left and then things were pretty quiet. She didn’t know how long passed, but there was suddenly an explosion. Bruce and Romanov crashed through the floor while Steve pulled Darcy out of the room, trying to get her to safety. He hurried up when he heard an inhumane roar. Suddenly everything was crazy and went far too quickly for her to make any sense of what was going on. One of the engines were down and Steve took her to the safest place he could think of.

“I…” Steve said.

“Go! You need to try and stop it, before anyone else can get hurt,” Darcy said. She was in a dark room for a long time before everything seemed to settle. Steve came and retrieved her, taking her to the meeting room. She sat down with Steve.

“Agent Coulson is dead. It seems like Loki was playing us the whole time,” Eye patch said.

“Loki was out of his mind before; he told us where the tesseract is, he was going to fix the engine―” Thor started.

“Yet he stabbed and killed Agent Coulson. Yes, he told us, but it seems that it was a ploy. Because to him, no matter what he told you, we’d still be too late,” Eye patch said. “Now are you going to help us combat this alien threat or do we have to treat you as the threat as well?”

Thor clenched his fists and looked at the ground angrily. “I will assist,” Thor said.

“Good. Now go; you and Stark will have to be our first line of defence while everyone else makes their way there by human means,” Eye patch said. Thor left without another word and she felt so bad for him. Loki had seemed genuine, but then, he was the God of Lies. Asshole. Steve went off to meet with the agents and Darcy was left to sit down. Coulson was dead. He was annoying as hell, but she never wanted him dead. If you got the truth out of her, she’d even say she was kind of fond of the slightly creepy man.

 

* * *

 

Darcy stood on the bridge next to Steve as they watched Thor take Loki to the centre spot, the latter in chains and a muzzle. New York was in ruins and many lives were wrecked. Coulson was dead. Loki didn’t seem so hot anymore. That wasn’t even referring to the injuries he sported; he was just an ugly little murdering asshole. Words could not describe how awful he was. Steve had his arm around her to comfort her; she wasn’t nearly as used to this kind of shit as he was and she really appreciated it.

She wouldn’t wish for his death or torture, because she wasn’t that type of girl, but she hoped he was locked up good.

The brothers left and Steve handed her a helmet. Oh shit, she really wasn’t sure about the whole motorcycle thing, but she put the helmet on and jumped on behind him, holding onto him securely. It was a fast journey and she was at the airport soon enough.

Back to sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought of a different scenario for this, post getting Loki onto the carrier, but I thought it'd be better to stick a little more to canon. That way it doesn't ruin IM3, AoS and I think my original thoughts would have made it less reasonable for Thor to take Loki in cuffs back to Asgard, so all in all, it's goood. 
> 
> Still got those Ao3 invites for any guests who want an account~ If you don't have tumblr (GyoroandUrurun), my email is the same as my tumblr except @gmail.com at the end. :D Just title your email with the title of this fic and all~


	7. Were you dropped on your head as a child?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy manages to once again find herself in the vicinity of Tony Stark. Now, why is she worried?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **Shadows_of_Shemai** (yeah, I had thought about changing that, but I don't wanna affect AoS too much. It would really change a lot, but hey, he's alive! And yeah, I plan on incorporating CA2 and AoS, the latter I've no idea how I'm gonna do so, it may be another chapter, which will be edited in the numbers. xD) for your comment! :D
> 
> Darcy is quite the traveller. xD

**December, 2011.**

**California.**

 

Darcy and her family had decided to spend Christmas in another place, just to do something different this year and they decided to have two weeks in Malibu. It was only when they were halfway there in the car that she realised that was where Tony Stark lived. Despite his words, he hadn’t called her about any jobs (not that she could do them just yet; she was still a student) and right now she wasn’t concerned. Honestly, if she didn’t ever get a call, she wasn’t going to cry about it. Her tutor reckoned Darcy shouldn’t have any trouble getting a job and Darcy was already looking for internships within Virginia. She found a couple and emailed them, though she hadn’t heard back from them yet. She wasn’t going to worry; it was nearly Christmas! She loved Christmas. They finally got to their destination, which was a nice little house next to the beach with three bedrooms. Nothing big or fancy, but it was comfortable. She and her brother managed to turn back into children and make sandcastles, bury each other and dig a large hole. That was fun, especially when their dad decided to jump into the hole and gave them the opportunity to bury him.

They took day trips out to different places in the vicinity, in which one of them was Hollywood. They didn’t have a tv at their beach house nor did they particularly go for listening to the news on the radio, so it was a shock when they drove past the now burnt up Chinese theatre to find it was something of a crime scene. That was one activity scratched off the list. They carried on driving and found somewhere to park. Instead of the theatre, they decided to take a walk around. Her brother Dorian didn’t think it was a good idea to stay in the area after seeing that scene, but her dad reckoned they would be fine. It was a nice day and there was no use wasting such a nice day.

They got close to what looked like the hospital and saw a huge group of paparazzi outside, hovering around someone walking out. They got a bit closer and Darcy blinked. It was Tony Stark. A burnt up Chinese theatre and Tony Stark surrounded by the paparazzi. Somehow she didn’t have a good feeling about this. She couldn’t quite make out what the paparazzi were saying, but Tony ended up making a speech towards the Mandarin. Now that was a name she recognised and…oh sweet mother of Jesus, he threatened him _and_ gave him his address.

“Seriously? Were you dropped on your head as a child?” Darcy muttered, shaking her head. She sincerely hoped that he didn’t get attacked by the Mandarin for that. She was also grateful that their beach house was way away from his place. Not to be selfish or anything, but unlike him they had no hope in hell of defending themselves against a terrorist attack.

They heard on the radio a day later about Tony’s house being attacked and him presumed dead.

Of course, considering they hadn’t found a body, she wasn’t too worried.

For good reason. He was alive and the Mandarin was gone by Christmas day.

Best Christmas present ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got three AO3 invites left if anyone wants one. :) Just ask at GyoroandUrurun on tumblr or add a @gmail.com for email. No follows necessary, just a friendly giveaway. Anyone's free to chat to me through them too, I don't mind.


	8. Get a room!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So aliens are attacking once again.
> 
> At least it's not robots this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thank you to **phoenix_173** (she certainly would. ;D And alas! I did consider changing that, but it kinda messes it up for AoS and while this fic does change some canon, I don't want to change loads. And totally, those two will likely meet at some point. :D) and **Shadows_of_Shemai** (everyone in the universe probably thought it!) for your comments, they make me happy. :D
> 
> A long one and hopefully not boring. I kinda gloss over exact conversation coz 1) we've heard it all before and 2) Thor: TDW quotes online don't seem accurate. xD
> 
> Enjoy!

**July 2012.**

**London, England.**

 

So Darcy had graduated with a 4.0. GPA and was even on the Dean’s list. It was awesome and her parents were proud of her. Then again, they always were and she probably could have flunked it all and they’d still be supportive. Her parents were great. The whole family had gotten together to celebrate and it was one hell of a night, especially since her buddy Steve Rogers had managed to make an appearance. Not a big one, he had a busy schedule, but since she’d helped him get used to some of today’s technology and stuff, she actually got to hang out here and there with him. It was pretty spectacular. She’d warned her family and friends to play it cool. Most of them did. Of course, there was naturally one idiot cousin who made a show of herself. Luckily Steve was a cool guy.

She’d received a few emails from the various places she had contacted for internships, saying that they had wanted her on their team once she had graduated, so she would have to email them back when she had. Promising and very exciting, though which company to go to? She had weighed out the pros and cons of each before choosing one. She was not to start for a month yet, so she had time to go and check on Jane, who was off to London with Erik after finding some strange readings there, so she joined them as Jane’s intern while she had nothing to do. She and Jane were a bit friendlier with each other, but Jane was still a bit…well, Jane. Darcy just didn’t want to sit down and do nothing for a month while she could be with Jane, doing something exciting. Darcy had spent half of last summer in France and Spain after enjoying her time in Germany, and half with Jane, who was understandably upset.

So she was in London now and it was quite interesting. For one, she had never been there and it was an exciting new place to explore and two, a brilliant place to liaise like she did in Germany. Darcy found a few places to visit and parties to attend, all without having to name drop as well. Darcy loved it. She loved the idea of being able to get places, not in the I-must-be-famous way, but just somewhere within her field of study, something she was interested in and with her own talent alone. She didn’t want other people helping her achieve such goals. Sure, she wasn’t ungrateful, but those were her preferences. Helping Jane out was turning out to be more with her personal problems than her science. It was the polar opposite of her first internship with her. She rarely got changed and when she did, it was even worse than some of the things she dressed in.

So when her little science instrument started showing readings like the ones Erik had talked about, she was more than happy to track Jane down and…crash a date? Holy shit, Jane was on a date! This was hilarious. It was nice to see she was getting over Thor. She didn’t know why he hadn’t come back, considering they had the Tesseract, but it was a pretty assholic move. So it was a good thing for Jane to move on. The guy seemed nice as well. Go Jane Foster! Only problem was, Jane became rude when she was on a date and don’t think she didn’t hear that comment about needing help, Jane Foster. Darcy waited in the car, though, because she knew that Jane couldn’t resist science. Darcy had her intern to talk to as well. She had picked him up on the way here since he’d agreed to it last night. Lo and behold, Jane Foster, science extraordinaire, joined them in the car. Score one for Darcy Lewis. She knew the astrophysicist couldn’t resist. Ian gave her a bit of a scare, but it wasn’t exactly the scariest thing Jane Foster had seen in her life. She probably saw a scarier thing in the mirror that morning! Ahaha. Joking, of course.

The warehouse came up with some seriously awesome and seriously bad findings. First of all was the floating lorry. She wanted to float, what a lucky truck! Darcy followed Jane and the teenagers until they got to a stairwell that spiralled up and down. The cans disappeared and reappeared above in a looping mess of weird and utter wonder! She wouldn’t be surprised if S.H.I.E.L.D. came swooping in on this. She hoped not. Darcy reckoned that if they saw her again, she’d be deported to some far off island no one’s ever heard of. She wanted to say Coulson, but…

Then Ian threw the keys and they disappeared. “Were those our car keys?” Darcy asked. Oh well. Looks like they were walking home. Hang on, where did Jane go? Darcy told Ian to start searching and she tried to follow the direction Jane might have gone. No luck. They searched everywhere, but she was gone. Five hours searching brought nothing, even phoning her home and her cellphone and doing everything else she could think of. By this point, she had no choice but to call the police. Bad idea, because apparently they were trespassing on private property. Jeez, it was an abandoned warehouse. Thank God the teenagers had gone home. Or were they children? Honestly she hadn’t paid much attention. All of a sudden Jane was back, lying on the floor where she hadn’t been before and my God, Jane, she wasn’t a child! Darcy was only worrying for her safety and didn’t know what else to do! The rain was annoying, though. Or at least, looked annoying. She wasn’t getting wet. Then there was Thor!

Jane went running.

Rain came down.

“Typical.”

She let them have a nice little, slapperific reunion before she went over and told Jane that she was pretty sure they were going to arrest them. Would Steve come running if she called him for help? Probably not fast enough. Dammit. Thor was still pretty buff. And pretty. But he was not hers to oogle. Alas. Jane was one lucky girl. Then Thor and Jane were gone in a crazy, beam-me-up-Scotty sort of way and she was glad she wasn’t too close, because the car got sliced. How insane was that? The police came up to her and she pointed to the sky where Thor and Jane had just gone.

“You’ve heard of Thor, right? God of Thunder and part of the Avengers. He saved New York! We’re his friends!” Darcy said. Okay, Ian and Thor didn’t actually know each other, but she wasn’t going to let Ian be taken. “I was around when Thor first visited and that woman he took with him? My friend and his girlfriend. We were just investigating some crazy readings. I can’t really explain it, I’m not a scientist.” Needless to say the police let them off the hook on the proviso that they don’t catch them at any more mischief.

Who did they think they were, Loki? Pfft.

It was really boring waiting at Jane’s place for Jane to return. She was thankful that Jane’s mom wasn’t here. She’d probably freak out that her daughter had basically been abducted by an alien. Albeit a hero, but were moms going to be rational? Nope. Hers would go hysterical. What a world she lived in. She was sat there with Ian and he was a nice enough guy, but she didn’t seem to have anything in common with him except their strange circumstances. He was babbling away about seeing Thor and yeah, she inputted on that conversation. She told him about how they first met him, a bit about S.H.I.E.L.D. though she told him to not repeat any of this and how she tased him. He seemed pretty impressed and that boosted her confidence a little. She tried ringing Jane, S.H.I.E.L.D. and anyone else she could think of, but no luck.

Then came the news report. Urgh.

Sneaky as ever, Darcy came up with a plan to get Erik out of crazy town. It worked, somehow and was quite awkward. The guy hadn’t been the same since Thor’s crazy brother took his mind and she would give him a piece of her mind if she ever saw the villainous God again. Hopefully he was in jail where he was safe from her. Erik seemed to know what he was talking about, though, even if it did sound off. She was thankful for the evening, though, because hot damn, Thor was back! They made their plans and started to settle for the night, but not before Darcy stopped Thor for a moment to speak to him.

“Hey, I’m sorry about your brother. Even if he was a little shit, I wouldn’t wish him dead,” Darcy said.

“Thank you Darcy, you are a good friend. He died honourably, protecting me…he has done inexplicable things in the last couple of years, but he was still my brother and I loved him,” Thor said. “Malekith will pay for what he has done and has taken from me, for I also lost my mother to his and his comrades’ schemes.”

Darcy couldn’t help but bring the big guy into a hug, comforting him and feeling so sorry for him. She pulled back before it got awkward and they went to their assigned rooms. Well, Thor stayed in the guest bedroom with Erik, Ian had offered to go on the couch and she shared Jane’s mom’s bed with the astrophysicist herself. Jane didn’t seem to move when she slept, which was pretty good in comparison to some people who elbow you in the night. It made getting up the next day that much easier. Honestly, she wasn’t really following it all. She just went with them while they did some crazy stuff.

“Oh shit,” Darcy said when she saw the alien ship. They ran, taking the rods with them. Otherwise they’d be no use. The aliens came out and Thor started his epic battle with the dude. Between running away, getting zapped to places and so on, she barely had time to watch him. She had other things to worry about as the elves approached them quickly, but Ian smashed them with a car.

He saved her.

So she kissed him.

They surprised Erik and Jane with their antics as they reappeared in front of them. They didn’t have time to explain, of course, so they didn’t and Darcy had to watch while Thor did his thing…just about. Thank God Erik vanished the space ship. Jane was looking at Thor and Darcy did the first thing that popped into her mind. She kissed Ian again. He was a nice kisser. Thor and Jane then approached them.

“I must return to Asgard, but I promise I will not be gone as long this time,” Thor said. “Thank you, my friends. You have not only saved Midgard, but all the nine realms.”

He stepped away and voom, off her went in an array of colours. Darcy sincerely hoped that he kept to his word this time because she couldn’t deal with Jane’s moods again. They needed to stop.

“So. Are you two…?” Jane started after setting up breakfast.

“Um, we just kissed a coupla times, we haven’t really had time to talk,” Darcy said. It turned silent again, and a little awkward. She couldn’t help but look at Ian from time to time after that. He was doing the same because he’d look away quickly when they made eye contact. He was cuter than she had thought. Of course, it became even more awkward when Erik started reassuring Jane and, well, she couldn’t help contradict him a little.

Thor contradicted her by arriving then and Jane was off, snogging him. Oh my.

“Get a room,” Darcy snorted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more Ao3 invites left, just send an Ask to GyoroandUrurun on tumblr or add .gmail.com to email. :3


	9. Just don't let those snakes win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy really shouldn't hack into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **phoenix_173** (Secretly Hydra?! Never heard of that idea, and I won't disregard anyone's opinion, I don't follow it myself. But this is a prequel to Tasertricks so not to worry!) and **Shadows_of_Shemai** (And now it's both S.H.I.E.L.D. and not S.H.I.E.L.D. she has to worry about and yeah, poor Thor) for your comments!
> 
> Enjoy!

**March 2013.**

**Washington D.C., USA.**

 

Ian and Darcy had tried dating for a bit, but when it came down to it, they didn’t have a lot in common. They parted as friends and Darcy returned to the states with Jane and Thor via flying through the sky. That was quite an experience. They left Erik, though, since the flying didn’t appeal to him. Darcy started her internship with the company she felt would be the best option out and it was pretty good. She had no complaints so far. The job was in Washington D. C., which wasn’t too far from home. She found an apartment and found it quite fun, actually, especially since she managed to find a roommate pretty quickly and they hit it off quite well.

Over the course of the months that followed, Darcy found out that Steve was living in D.C. as well and made it her mission to hang out with him a lot. She helped him with new technology, new slang and so on. She could tell the whole Peggy thing really put a cloud of sadness on him, though he was intent on hiding those feelings behind cheery smiles and the like. He wasn’t fooling her at all. So she did whatever she could to keep his spirits up. There were times when she wouldn’t see much of him due to his work, but then she got pretty busy too so it was even.

It came to March and Darcy was pretty happy with her lot in life. The internship would turn into a real job come August and she couldn’t wait. She'd had to say goodbye to her original roommate early in the new year, but she soon found a new one. He was pretty damn nice too. However, not even a year after the Malekith crisis, another one seemed to blossom. Or explode. She’d randomly hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D. database and found something buried very deep. Hydra. She remembered Steve telling her about it and she had even looked up more about it afterwards. They still existed and, oh shit, she had better go and hide somewhere. She didn’t get much of a chance because her roommate Leon knocked on her door.

“Hey, Darcy, do you want to go out somewhere?” Leon asked.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Darcy said. She quickly saved everything important on her computer onto a usb drive before erasing everything from the hard drive and she was glad for her new Starkphone. Tony Stark was a genius at security and they wouldn’t be able to track it with the right setting on. There was nothing on her iPod either other than music. She left with Leon and he took her so far away from their apartment that they were almost out of DC. She was glad. It was like he had read her mind, but he wasn’t even connected to all of this shit. He didn’t even believe Thor was really a God. Right now she didn’t care and was so glad to be away from possible danger. She had to get hold of Steve, so she rang him on an encrypted line.

“Hey, sorry Darcy, but I’m kinda busy, I’ll talk to you later,” Steve said before hanging up. Shit, shit, _shit_. Leon didn’t seem to notice she was all fidgety and panicking, but she was glad for it and when she asked if they could perhaps just not return to their apartment, he didn’t question her. Then again, she did ask him not to ask why. Leon was great like that. She kept up with the news and she was a little surprised to find her apartment building on fire. Luckily all the residents had made a safe exit and no one was fatally hurt, though they didn’t know where the residents of apartment number 24 were. Good, though they would have to ditch the car.

“It started in our apartment…” Leon mused.

“I didn’t do it…it’s…look, I can’t say much, but that and the reason we’re not returning are connected,” Darcy said. “We need to ditch the car too.”

“I won’t question it…” Leon said, nodding.

“You’re the best,” Darcy said.

A few days later, the shit hit the fan and she didn’t know where Steve was. She paged him to phone her at some point. He was now a wanted suspect or whatever, which obviously meant he knew about Hydra by now. She really wanted to find some sort of useful information she could give him. For now, she would post false locations for Hydra to track. She made sure they were as safe as possible for the citizens around the area.

All she could really do was wait.

She received a text later.

_Thanks, D. You helped us out._

Of course she had to reply.

 _You’re welcome, just don’t let those snakes win_.

 

 


	10. Why? So you can kill me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's in hiding and stumbles across an "old friend", who is not quite as dead as she thought he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and thanks to **Shadows_of_Shemai** (Darcy's always getting herself into tight situations!) for your comment! Also thank you to everyone else who has read this, and thanks in advance to those who will read and possibly comment even after this update. 
> 
> Final chapter! But not the end, this is just the first in the series. :D 
> 
> Spoilers for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. so be warned! I kind of skipped through parts since you will have seen the series, and thus didn't want to bore you. :)

**March 2013.**

**Various locations.**

 

Darcy was still hiding with Leon.

There really wasn’t any other choice. It wasn’t so bad, but it got a little tedious at times. She always had to remind herself that it was better than being caught or dead. They managed to buy a few things to pass the time like chess, scrabble and the like. She was hopelessly awful in comparison to Leon, though, so it soon became boring. Darcy couldn’t help but miss it once ‘S.H.I.E.L.D.’ tracked them down and she was literally running away from them. It was actually very scary, and even worse, she had lost sight of Leon. He seemed to be able to hold his own and it was her they were mostly after.

She shouldn’t have hacked them.

Unfortunately, she was cornered and she stuck her hands up in the air. Her taser wouldn’t help her here, because even if she tased one, the other ten would get her. All she could do was just let them take her into custody and hope for the best. She managed to get her pager out of her pocket and type a quick message of _SOS_ _captured by SHIELD_ to Steve. Whether he would get it or be able to help her was another matter. She didn’t like to think about it. Where was Thor when she needed him? She had texted and called him to find out he could not be reached. He was probably on Asgard. What a coincidence.

On his head if he came back to a dead Darcy. Especially since she’ll come back to haunt him.

They stuck her in a room and it was empty save for a bed, a toilet and a sink. She was going to die here, wasn’t she? Shit. At least she still had her phone and she used that to hack into their systems again. If she was going to die anyway, she might as well find out what was going on. And where she was. She managed to find coordinates and sent them to Steve and Thor, in case either of them could save her. She lay back on the bed and made sure her phone was set on the settings that would conserve as much power as possible.

Darcy was stuck there for at least another day, though they did give her basic food, or maybe two days…she didn’t look at her phone to check. No response from either hero and she didn’t have Iron Man’s cellphone number. Probably too busy inviting terrorists to tea. At any rate, the tedium was disrupted when a lot of noise started blaring around. Darcy was at the mercy of these people and hoped to high heaven that the good guys were on their way. An agent she didn’t recognise opened the door and gestured for her to follow him.

“Why? So you can kill me?” Darcy asked.

“I wouldn’t invite you to follow me if I was going to,” the agent said.

“So your boss can kill me,” Darcy said. He sighed and pulled her by the wrist, taking her through various corridors until they entered a room with a woman who had red highlights in her dark hair.

“You must be Darcy Lewis. I’m Agent Victoria Hand and these are my agents, the only ones I trust after HYDRA came out. They must have brought you in without my knowledge and I apologise,” Victoria said. Darcy blinked and then sighed with relief.

“Yeah, I’ve heard of you, sorry, I only hacked your database out of boredom, I would never reveal anything,” Darcy said. “I swear it.”

“Right now, we don’t care and we won’t care afterwards. S.H.I.E.L.D. is collapsing and our focus is to get rid of HYDRA. You might yet be useful to us,” Victoria said. Darcy nodded.

“I can go and do what I can now, if you like,” Darcy said. She nodded and started giving orders to her men and the lot of them went off, leaving her with a few agents in the room. She started doing all she could to help this situation. It must have been five or ten minutes later when Victoria Hand came back with a man and a woman. It was quite tense as they talked of taking a plane out of the sky. The woman was indignant.

“Are you mad? How can you be saying this?” The woman asked.

“Hydra won’t show mercy, neither can we,” Victoria said.

“There is no way Coulson is Hydra, he is a good man, a friend,” Jemma said.

“He’s a liar! Agent Blake came to me with his suspicions that Coulson and the other level eights were involved in some sort of conspiracy and that Coulson put him on an op that sent him to the ICU,” Victoria said.

Honestly, she heard more, but she was too busy wondering about Coulson. Was it the same guy? Surely it couldn’t be…but how many men were called Coulson. She waited until their conversation seemed to finish before speaking up.

“Are you guys talking about the Coulson who was on the helicarrier?” Darcy asked.

“Yes, though we are not at liberty to discuss the details, though we don’t know a lot ourselves. He is Hydra and he must be stopped,” Victoria said.

Darcy couldn’t imagine it. Coulson being a bad guy? However, she was not going to argue with people who could put a bullet through her head. Everything kind of happened in a blur as they dealt with trouble in their own midst. Darcy brought up the surveillance on the place and they heard something rather interesting. Coulson and others, Darcy didn’t recognise the voices, but the others obviously did and went to deal with it. Hydra…the enemy within the good organisation, being unable to trust your colleagues…it was scary. Darcy started rooting out other Hydra members, trying to get to the bottom of it and sent messages to Victoria.

She joined them after the perps had been taken away, seeing Coulson and trying to act cool.

“How did you get here?” Coulson asked.

“Hydra brought me in, presumably without Agent Hand and all knowing, it’s been a crazy week,” Darcy said.

“You’re telling me,” Coulson said.

“So where did they get taken to?” Darcy asked.

“Confidential, but they’re in safe hands,” Coulson said.

“I still think I should have gone with them,” a dark-haired man said.

“Ward, like Agent Lockett said, it was for the best. You’re too attached,” Coulson said.

“Is Hydra gone now?” Darcy asked.

“Not by a long shot, but you can stay with us, for safety reasons,” Coulson said.

So she ended up in a modern day bunker with Coulson and his team. Darcy itched to ask about the whole death/not dead thing, but it never felt like the right moment. The guy who looked after the place, Eric, put them through some lie detector test and thankfully she got through. Not that she wouldn’t but there were always those awful movies when someone messes it up so that the good guy gets framed. She stopped thinking those thoughts. Yeesh.

Honestly after Coulson’s death/not dead stint, she didn’t believe for one minute that Eye Patch was dead. She didn’t get much time to think on that as they heard the Fridge had been broken into and Garrett was loose. Damn it. At least she got to be part of the team.

“Can she really handle this?” May asked.

“Somehow, Darcy has witnessed and survived two exposures to Iron Man’s dangers―” Coulson started. Aww, was he defending her?

“―Technically, three now. I watched him threaten a terrorist and give him his address. The rest was heard on the radio, thankfully,” Darcy said. “And I helped with Thor and the apocalypse too.”

“―Three Iron Man shenanigans, Bruce Banner at Culver, she tased Thor and witnessed a large metal killing machine come down to stomp out a small town, tased Loki, helped save the universe, and now she has been targeted by Hydra and come out alive. Also a great hacker, much to S.H.I.E.L.D.s dismay. She’s as ready as anyone,” Coulson said. “Do you have your taser?”

“Yes,” Darcy said.

“Perfect,” Coulson said. “You, me, Fitz, Simmons and Triplett will handle Marcus Daniels. May, I need you to stay here with Skye and Ward.”

Something had happened between those two, but she didn’t say anything. Darcy went along with the plan and boy, was it scary. And sweet. Coulson had a lady love! Too bad he was too dead to do anything about it. It made her want to set them up, but she knew she couldn’t. Damn agents and their secretive lives. How sad, very sad. Working in a pseudo agent role was very scary. There were a few moments when she thought the plan wouldn’t work.

“Man, and you guys do this every day?” Darcy asked. This would be easy for Thor. Jane had been in the heart of the hero thing too. Coulson just smiled and they returned to base. It was empty, which led to searching the premises. What they found was bad. Very bad. One of Coulson’s guys, Ward, was Hydra and he had taken Skye somewhere. Balls. Good thing he hadn’t taken Garrett to the Fridge, though he’d gotten out either way.

The rest of the time spent with these guys went by so fast that she didn’t even feel like an outsider. She got on well with a few of them and she definitely liked May. Kickass. Naturally she hit it off with Skye, especially where hacking was concerned.

Darcy wanted to seriously injure whoever put FitzSimmons in hospital. Seriously. They were just lucky that Fury got there on time and Simmons was a good swimmer.

“I knew it. You S.H.I.E.L.D. guys just like to mess with our heads,” Darcy said. Fury stared at her before looking back at Coulson.

“We can’t get rid of her, can we?” Fury asked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! I'll be back with more from this story in the second part of the series. <3


End file.
